It is believed to be nutritionally advantageous to provide nutritional products for newborns and infants with a ratio of calcium to phosphorus that mimics the ratio in human milk. Whey protein and condensed skim milk are used as sources of protein in such products, but naturally contain more phosphorus than desired.
Aluminum is known to form complexes with phosphates. Classically, aluminum sulfate, commonly known as alum, has been used to remove inorganic phosphates in water purification processes. Alumina is insoluble in water, practically insoluble in organic solvents, and only slightly soluble in aqueous alkaline solutions with the formation of hydroxides. The ability of the aluminum portion of the aluminum oxide to attach to the phosphorus was the theoretical and practical basis for its initial experimental use in the reduction of phosphorus in condensed skim milk and whey protein.
The method disclosed wherein has been found to have utility for removing phosphorus from condensed skim milk and whey protein by exposing these substances to alumina. Methods of enhancing the phosphorus removing capacity of alumina are also disclosed.